wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
ARCHIVES * Before 10-2006 * Oct 20, 2006-Oct 26, 2006 ---- ---- Ill be back Hey, ive gotta run out for a couple hours, so if you need me...um...I wont be here.--Lewser 22:50, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :And I have returned. As you may have noticed, I just made a template for those articles that have picked up a filthy liberal slant to them. Template:Liberal. Feel free to edit as you see fit.--Lewser 00:56, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Hawaii Time Rollback Hey, sorry I wasn't around to do the Hawaii time rollback. Im on the east coast, so that would have been about 5am for me, and I just got myself back on a somewhat normal sleeping schedule.--Lewser 15:39, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I think its a cruel joke that preys upon the sensibility of the weak minded. In other words, its awesome. Seriously though, its great and so is the Emergency Broadcasting Page!--Lewser 15:52, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hey now, lets not get too crazy, I think im required to report you for insulting The Greatest President ever, under the Patriot Act...or maybe the McCarthy acts...or something...--Lewser 16:24, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::Alright, well, good luck, and remember not to get too close to Michael Moore when he is eating. Heh...fat.--Lewser 16:46, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh, thats cool, Ill try to step up my presence today, and try to check in more regularly whilst doing my paper-writing.--Lewser 19:18, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, i just got back and im going to have to run out again in about 20 mins or so. I checked the irc thing, and there was a whole room full of untruthy individuals and uncyclopedia was mentioned often, so I wet myself quietly and left. I guess I missed it.--Lewser 22:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Picture on Hockey Article The picture of Colbert's jersey retirement that I added to the hockey article is kinda messed up as it appears on the article page, but when you click it, it appears fine. Is there anything you can do? --DeagleSteagle Winning Featured Articles I thought it was up there, but I don't see it. It should go up there though, maybe with an addition that an article will be protected as long as its on the front page. Or, if you want to add to it, make suggestions on the talk page and it will be unlocked. I just dont want to block any possible good content. Btw, Ive been protecting articles against unregistered use. Ill fix those now.--Lewser 18:50, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I moved it to its own number thing, and add an addition, what do you think?--Lewser 19:00, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I figure that someone might have some really good additions to an article, or if Dr.Colbert talks about a topic that we have a featured article on, people should be able to add to it. And I dont think anyone can get removing a tag for a featured article past us. The only problem that I may see, is if someone updates it with content that isn't bad, but it isnt good, and then it becomes a judgement call as to whether or not to keep it. Oh, and I might need to reword it, but I meant that even after the article is removed from the Main Page, it will still be protected until someone adds a comment of something worthy to add, and then it will be locked again after they update it.--Lewser 19:14, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::Okay then, to the Wikiality talk:Admin Board...this may be the last time I post on this page...I think I will miss it...Memories, Like the corners of my mind, Misty water covered memories, Of the way we were...ahem...I don't think I should or will ever do that again.--Lewser 19:49, 29 October 2006 (UTC) What do you mean by Vanity? "thats pretty much it" ¡Cómo muy es afortunado para usted que usted está aquí! "How very it is fortunate for you that you are here!" This seems kinda weird to me, but maybe it's my TexMex (also you are using the formal usted, this situation would call for tú since you aren't at a job interview or talking to a cop). I would say "Cómo muy afortunado para tú, porque tú está aquí!" or "How very fortunate for you, because you are here!" :Both are "tú." Sorry, it's too close to the time change and I am tired. --Fuzzy 03:29, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ohhhhh, I just got it! " is on the menu at wikiality.com!" Is that right? Then use "<> es en el menú a wikiality.com." If not, then let me know. Voting irregularities Amazing catch. I would not have checked user contribs.--Lewser 05:26, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Yikes. I guess I thought I had to do something in case one of the admins got overzelous and didnt read their messages. But I shouldnt have been thinking...I should have been gutting. Sorry.--Lewser 18:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Nice catch. --Fuzzy 18:53, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Iraqslogan Thank you. Feels free to add as the Whitehouse come up with more truthiness. Ace-o-aces 05:53, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Un-american Templates? The hockey related template categorizes articles as Un-American. Should the Canadian/Australian/Irish/British/etc templates do the same? --Thruth Monger 08:03, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Touching self. I made a few adjustments. Is there a better picture to use?, I can't quite make out what that one is. Ace-o-aces 15:27, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks, re DHS What's so scary about it all is that it's so difficult to distinguish the truty names of some of the agencies from the real names. --seaRob 18:26, 28 October 2006 (UTC) * names. I think they already did steal the names from someplace like this... But my gut tells me that one of these is the place where Jeff Gannon is hiding out. Thanks also for the redirect on RNC. You're so quick. That article is a stub so if you or anyone else would like to add to it, go for it. I have a few notions, but I'm working on a brief article for Ken Mehlman, so that will take a bit. Oh, and how about a template for Beacon of Truthiness? I fear that these things are growing uncontrollably, but there might be some utility to that one for folks like Mehlman, RNC, and others. (I'm thinking of a variation of the 20th Century Fox or Fox News logo as a graphic.) -- seaRob 21:45, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Nerdvanity Stephen would be proud. --Thruth Monger 01:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Manilow barker It's not 11:30 in Hawaii yet! OK. No more "Forgotten War" I was really only intending to add a link for Ted Turner on the Colorado page, but got carried away with that admittedly random notion of a "Forgotten War" that was about the only thing on the page. No more of that. (Although I do like the Killer Slopes section.) --seaRob 20:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) : So, what do you think about moving the randomness of Colorado invades Utah to its own admittedly random article? It does, at least, have some interesting possibilities of revealing some truthiness about both Utah's theocracy and regional Colorado rivalries like Denver/Boulder vs. Colorado Springs. But I agree that it would be too much for either the Colorado or Utah article. : That way, the real map for CO could be replaced and the randomness of the "invasion" would be only a minor link on the page. --seaRob 21:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC)